


Bloody Kisses

by Grapey



Category: Bubbline - Fandom, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Weed, otp, yes another drug fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapey/pseuds/Grapey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline meets the love of her eternal life and turns her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this pairing.

_Searching far and wide for your soul mate was a bitch._

_You never truly know they're your soul mate until you turn them._

_If they're not your soul mate you have made a poor decision._

_A decision that will haunt you for the rest of your life._

Marceline was not your average vampire. She was also a demon. Her demon father rules the Nightosphere and her mother... Well she had died giving birth to Marceline. That being said Marceline became the Vampire Queen. She loved being the Queen, she had her own henchmen and anything she could ever want. Except a soul mate. She had to find her own and her time was beginning to run out, she had to find her's or else she could have her title and everything else taken away. Marceline couldn't let that happen, being Queen meant she could kill for the sake of killing and get away with it. Without that she couldn't kill Ash when the time came and she  _really_ **needed** him dead.

He ruined the last 10 years of her life, sold her prized childhood possession Hambo and killed a potential soul mate sent by her father. She hated his guts and hated herself for turning him. All these regrets kept stacking up on her shoulders. All of those she had turned in the previous centuries would soon come after her and try to take her crown. 'Nobody's gonna take my fuckin' crown' Marceline thought bitterly. She had worked far too hard to get the damn crown. Even if it was passed down to her she still had to fight for it because of her stupid ass father. He has a huge thorn in her side and has been since her mother breathed her last breath. He had thought that her death was entirely Marceline's fault though it was his own for impregnating a human.

 

 

 

hjfjyhfkuhf


End file.
